


Project FoN

by SilveryWings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryWings/pseuds/SilveryWings





	Project FoN

_**PROJECT FON - SUBJECTS** _

 

 **Name:** Audrey Burns

 **Codename:** Blaze

 **DOB:** 04/21/1954

 **Height:** 5'7"

 **B. Eyes:** Brown

 **B. Hair:** Auburn, shoulder length

 **P. Eyes:** Gold (like molten metal)

 **P. Hair:** Flames (do not touch - burns)

 **Power:** Pyrokinesis, temperature manipulation, conjuring

**Additional Notes:**

  * The first and only successful subject with serum F204. 
  * Best avoid on birthday, Halloween, and May 27th.
  * Not the best team player, but deeply loyal to teammates. Best for combat (ranged and hand-to-hand) and efficiency.
  * Often sarcastic and aloof, but will get the job done. Might be slightly insane.
  * Likes the rain (ironically), cats, and working in labs. Often indulges in irritating others for self satisfaction.



 

 

 **Name:** Jenna Fross

 **Codename:** Glacia

 **DOB:** 01/27/1954

 **Height:** 5'5"

 **B. Eyes:** Gray

 **B. Hair:** Black, mid-back

 **P. Eyes:** Blue

 **P. Hair:** White (do not touch - instant hypothermia and freezing)

 **Power(s):** Cyrokinesis, temperature manipulation, conjuring

**Additional Notes:**

  * First and only successful subject of serum I305
  * Natural leader, tact, diligent, and no nonsense. Best for manipulation, undercover missions, and ranged attacks.
  * Rarely emotional, but no hesitation in verbalizing anger and irritation. 
  * Likes hot beverages (ironically), art, sweets, and dogs.



 

 

 **Name:** Krista Gale

 **Codename:** Windia

 **DOB:** 11/07/1954

 **Height:** 5'8"

 **B. Eyes:** Blue

 **B. Hair:** Black (mid-back)

 **P. Eyes:** Blue (clear sky)

 **P. Hair:** Navy (almost weightless, but do not touch if you value your life)

 **Power(s):** Aerokinesis, flight via wings (grey, white, and black), weather manipulation

**Additional Notes:**

  * First and only successful subject of serum A232
  * Cold, strict, and stiff. Best for ranged attacks.
  * **Do not provoke.**
  * Will only willingly speak to Jasmine. 
  * Likes isolation, flying, and Jasmine's presence.



 

 

 **Name:** Jasmine Springs

 **Codename:** Terra

 **DOB:** 05/14/1957

 **Height:** 5'4"

 **B. Eyes:** Green

 **B. Hair:** Brown (pixie cut)

 **P. Eyes:** Green (new leaf)

 **P. Hair:** Green (pine, often has some plant growing in it depending on emotion)

 **Power:** Healing, nature manipulation, emotion manipulation, shapeshifting

**Additional Notes:**

  * First and only successful subject of serum E401.
  * Kind, gentle, and sensitive. Best for healing, research, and problem solving.
  * Do not attack in presence of anyone; can release spores that will promote aggression.
  * Likes hikes, nature, and water.



 

  

 **Name:** Madison Bolt

 **Codename:** Electra

 **DOB:** 05/01/1956

 **Height:** 5'5"

 **B. Eyes:** Blue

 **B. Hair:** Blonde (mid-back)

 **P. Eyes:** Blue (electric)

 **P. Hair:** Blonde (do not touch - electrocution)

 **Power(s):** Electrokinesis, super speed via good conductors, battery

**Additional Notes:**

  * First and only successful subject of serum E354
  * Energetic, bright, and naive. Best for distraction, hand-to-hand combat, manipulating, and direct confrontations.
  * Often more trouble than help. 
  * Likes chocolate, electronics, and being pampered.
  * **Avoid giving sugar.**



 

Take note that the serums have given near immortality, accelerated healing, and inhuman strength. Because they have initially been Hydra subjects, they will be kept a secret until further notice from the Director.

Do NOT remove them from the FoN base, the knowledge of the location is only permitted to those who have been personally selected by the Director.


End file.
